Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 7 \times 1) - 5 \times 9 $
Answer: $ = (10 + 7) - 5 \times 9 $ $ = 17 - 5 \times 9 $ $ = 17 - 45 $ $ = -28 $